Noise
Noise was a member of the Baskerville Clan, with a Contract with the Chain, Duldee. Unfortunately, as an anomaly among the Baskervilles, Noise lacked the ability to properly control the powers from the Abyss, thus resulting in chaos. This chaos wasn't just on the physical plane however, as Noise's Contract started to crack her heart and result in the loss of her memories. As Noise even forgot her own original name, she received her new name and identity from her friend Vincent during their second interaction more than 100 years ago. As a means of fixing the strains put on Noise's heart, Duldee used her power to implant a puppet-like split personality called Duldum in her targets to do the same with Noise; which Noise called Echoes. Though the Echoes did what they could, the cracks would still form, and so they'd have to gather and maintain the broken pieces of Noise's heart that she couldn't re-obtain, while Noise took to imitating Duldee and Vincent's personalities in order to fill the gaps in her heart. Sadly, this meant that Noise was unknowingly fulfilling Duldee's malicious wishes rather than her own. More recently, Noise had taken to her own regime, allowing Duldee to move in after Noise's heart was forced into so much more trauma that it had nearly shattered completely. Duldee operated Noise like another one of her marionettes in order to fully destroy Noise's heart so she could take Noise's body as her own; only for the most recent Echo to finally stand up against Duldee and neutralize her so that Noise's heart could be restored. Though Noise now had full recollection of her past, the strain that her body had been put through was too great, resulting in both Noise and Echo's deaths. Description Appearance Noise physically appears to be between the ages of 13 years old to 15 years old, with shoulder-length white hair and crazed dark gray eyes and is about 169 cm in height http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/PandoraHearts. At some point after her first meeting with Vincent, Noise took to tying her hair in a braid that falls over her right shoulder; also pushing her hair behind her left ear and letting it flow freely down the back of her neck. Noise's right side hair is kept together using a cylindrical ornament that acts as a container for her hair, allowing only seven links of the braid to be shown as they carry on through a smaller cylindrical container and into a triangular end piece. Additionally, since Noise has been reckless and her actions are leading to the shattering of her mental state, Duldee has been tightening her hold over Noise; generating bruises along Noise's neck and body. Like her colleagues, Noise wears the traditional crimson cloak of the Baskerville Clan, albeit altered for Noise's preference. Noise's Baskerville cloak has three notable silver buttons along the front of her Baskerville cloak, whereas most Baskervilles just keep their cloak tied around their neck; likely necessary because Noise's cloak appears to be oversized. Apart from her Baskerville cloak, Noise used to wear a simple gray dress, though when she was released from the Abyss her taste of clothing seem to have changed. Now, Noise only wears a thin undershirt and underwear when she's in possession of her body, in favor of Echo's garb. Personality Originally, Noise was very vulnerable, helpless and impressionable, but most importantly Noise was weak in the eyes of most of the Baskervilles. This was because Noise was too burdened by Duldee's presence in her body, leading her fragile mental state to crack more and more. This also allowed Duldee to push Noise aside and possess her body completely; going off on violent rampages during these periods of possession. As Chains aren't meant to possess their Contractor's, even more damage was inflicted on Noise that made her a ticking time-bomb. However, when Duldee placed a version of Duldum in Noise to save her from her impending destruction, Noise was saved, as Duldee could now still control Noise through Duldum, but without the threat of destroying her altogether. Having returned to her original self, Noise often cried and felt sorry for herself because she had to be isolated from the world for everyone else's safety (making her think that everyone hated her). Furthermore, Noise was upset by her fractured soul, which meant that she couldn't remember anything about her past. Noise changed after meeting Vincent, who helped give her a new name and identity through his kind words and understanding of her situation. Noise believed Vincent to be her only true friend, and developed a loyal and loving attachment to him that was borderline obsessive. As Noise fell into the Abyss alongside most of Sablier during the Tragedy, it was close to 100 years before she escaped. Unexpectedly though, something happened to Noise during this time that changed her completely. Now, rather than being quiet and reserved, Noise is loud, outspoken and bloodthirsty; which is possibly because of Duldee. Often times when Noise is in battle, she'll treat the confrontation like a puppet show, since she can control people through Duldee and Duldum, making Noise somewhat a reminiscent of a child. To further prove this, Noise tends to want to go off on her own and make reckless decisions; whining whenever she doesn't get her way and occasionally disobeying her orders so that she can rush into battle to satisfy her own wants and needs without considering the repercussions of her action. Noise's recent decision to kidnap Ada and journey to Sablier in order to kill her in front of Vincent so that she can prove to him that Ada isn't like them further supports Noise's craving for Vincent's attention. Though Noise's intentions are far deeper than that; as shown when she breaks down in tears when her plan goes awry. This suggests that Noise not only craves for Vincent's attention, but his acceptance as well; making it possible that Noise doesn't like how everything has changed and so, she's now trying to regain the connection that they had 100 years ago. Abilities & Powers *'Chain: Duldee' - Noise has an Illegal Contract with the Chain known as Duldee. Through her Contract with Duldee, Noise can tangle her victims in Duldee's strings and force them to do whatever she wants them to against their will. Additionally, certain minds are vulnerable enough that Noise can have Duldee place an incarnation of Duldum in her victims; which is a split personality created from the original consciousness using an extension of Duldee's power. With both Duldee and Duldum controlling an individual's body and soul, they're completely at Noise's mercy. The only downside to Duldee's control is that constant "rattling" can be heard when she's in control of a target. *'Healing': As a Baskerville, Noise's body is saturated with powers from the Abyss and is thereby capable of healing from any wound that doesn't involve dismemberment or the powers of B-Rabbit and Mad Hatter. In addition, because of Noise's younger age, her body heals at a faster pace than a lot of her colleagues. As another advantage, because of Echo's presence in her subconscious, Noise is able to withdraw into her subconscious and allow Echo to act in her stead while her wounds heal; leaving no apparent effect on Echo herself. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Noise has proven herself to be very skillful when having to fight with her hands; often times using her acrobatic abilities to her advantage. Although Noise herself tries to force others to fight for her, she's still trained to outmaneuver her opponents rather easily using her twin blue-bladed daggers. Equipment Noise has a pair of twin bladed daggers as her main weapons. Her daggers have quite the same designs with Lottie's knife and the same hand grip color (both are golden), but Noise's daggers' designs are wider than Lottie's knife, thus making it more similar to Echo's twin short-bladed swords designs. In addition, another of Noise's equipment is Duldee's marionette strings which she could use to defend herself from someone's attack, as shown when she uses Duldee's marionette strings to defend herself from Gil's gun shots. Quotes *''"Don't interfere, B-Rabbit! I feel bad for you since you finally got your Contractor." (To Alice )'' *''"How mean. Those people were your colleagues too... You've become such a cruel adult, huh? (To Gilbert )'' *''"Well then, shall we have a special puppet show performance from Duldum?"'' *''"It's a pity, but the curtains shall fall here. It's not the same as the scenario I had written out."'' Appearances Trivia *The Baskervilles address Noise as 'he' rather than 'she', and Noise uses masculine pronouns in Japanese, which is addressed in Pandora Hearts Volume 9, where it states that Noise may identify as a male personality. However, Noise and Echo are physically female. *Noise, Echo, Duldee and Duldum are all based on Tweedledee and Tweedledum from Lewis Carroll's Through The Looking Glass And What Alice Found There. They are like twins inhabiting the same body, but with strongly contrasting personalities. As well, Noise's Chain, Duldee rhymes with Tweedledee, while the puppet created by Duldee for better channeling it's power, Duldum, rhymes with Tweedledum. *Additionally, Noise's antagonistic relationship with Gilbert originates from Through The Looking Glass and What Alice Found There, as Gil's Chain, Raven, is based off of the monstrous crow that chased off Tweedledee and Tweedledum as they prepared for battle. * Her zodiac sign is Cancer. * Her voice actress, Hirohashi Ryo Hirohashi, is also the same voice actress for a characters in Vanguard Cardfight!! Vanguard : Link Joker as Nagisa Daimonji and Moon Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal as Luna. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Human Category:Servants Category:Deceased